


发情期

by Tabbit



Category: TFBOYS(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbit/pseuds/Tabbit
Relationships: 凯源 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	发情期

房间里AO的信息素交融着，呼吸在鼻腔之间化成了催情和缠绵。一轮冲撞过去，K缓下了身下的动作，捏着臀瓣的大手顺着腰线一路抚摸向上，手里的薄茧划过皮肤带来颤栗和R嘴里不清的咒骂。

两手的中指同时抚上被冷落的挺立乳尖，换上拇指和食指一齐搓捻。脏话到了嘴边成了甜腻的呻吟，又被克制着化成喘息。K附身贴上他光洁的脊背，两具不同温度却相同炽热的身体贴合，感受着对方的颤抖。颈后的皮肤传来Omega浓烈的信息素味道，K径直含住那一小块皮肤，湿热的舌尖在上面画圈舔弄。

“我操……K……哈……”

敏感的腺体受不得这样的刺激，激得身体的主人吟出声音。舌尖探出口腔，牙齿轻微咬合带来痛感，R强迫着自己在激烈的性爱中保持清醒。

胸前作恶的手下滑到腰部握住，下身狠狠一挺正中甜蜜的红心。

嗓子里溢出一声拔高的呻吟，后穴里湿软的肠壁颤抖着绞住入侵者，一颤一颤地收紧。

身后的Alpha因性器传来的剧烈快感粗重喘息着，一下一下都往致命的地方顶撞，R把脸狠狠埋在柔软的被子里，他想象得到自己脸上的表情有多糟糕。

在手机里自家A恶意拍下的即将高潮的表情中，他被快感激出的泪水淌了满脸，情欲将脸颊染得潮红，咬得红润的嘴唇预示着身体的主人为对抗呻吟出声所做的努力都是徒劳，小臂拦住了几近失神的眼睛，满是沉浸在快感中的愉悦。嘴角的唾液欲滴，溢出的呻吟都像浸满了蜜糖般甜腻。

现在可能和那张照片差不多，只是全数隐没在被子的柔软之中。

K抬手拍了下饱满的臀肉，龟头抵住前列腺的位置恶意地大力摩擦。

“哈啊……呜……”

R带着哭腔和愉悦的吟哦无法隐忍地溢出，K狠狠几个深顶把浑身颤抖的Omega翻了个身。R青涩的性器颤巍巍地挺立，顶端不停地溢出汁液，像是什么被欺负哭了的小动物。

手臂死死挡在眼前，倔强地不想暴露最糟糕的一面。亲吻引诱着落在手心和小臂，再到无力地被打开。

睁开杏眼看到的是近在咫尺的薄唇，在眼睑上落下又一个温热的吻。鼻尖相抵，K看他的眼神里像是汪洋，要把他溺在里面，沉浸到海底去。

R眼皮微颤，抬头吻了上去。

被爱包围的性。

即『性爱』。


End file.
